


Wasted Talent

by EntameWitchLulu



Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Soldiers, F/F, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu
Summary: Selena tried to escape again to prove herself. The Professor asks Gloria to keep a closer eye on her.
Relationships: Serena/Gloria Tyler (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wasted Talent

Gloria opened the door just as the jar came flying towards it. She easily leaned her head out of the way, and the glass shattered against the opposite wall.

She raised both her eyebrows as she flickered her eyes into the room.

“Having another tantrum, princess?”

Selena’s lips curled into a scowl as she saw Gloria.

“Come to laugh?” she said, folding her arms.

Gloria’s lips quirked into half a smile. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. It locked automatically. She’d have to knock for the guard to let her back out, but if she didn’t, Selena would likely try to squeeze past her again.

“You’ve gotten the Professor quite angry, you know,” she said. “Takes a lot, to get him mad at you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Selena spat. She sat down in her desk chair and turned away to face the opposite wall. Petulant little princess. Gloria wanted to be annoyed with her, but there was something so charming about it.

She crossed the room, putting a hand on the back of Selena’s chair. Selena’s shoulders tensed, but she didn’t turn to face Gloria. That was her mistake.

Selena yelped when Gloria yanked on the back of the chair, sending it down to the ground with Selena still in it. She seized Selena by the collar and, quick and yet careful not to bruise the Professor’s favorite pet, pinned her to the floor. Selena kicked awkwardly, still sitting in the chair, but on the floor now, her legs pinned up against the seat. She struggled and clawed at Gloria’s hand.

“What have we talked about?” she said.

Selena glared at her, but she stopped trying to escape.

“Don’t turn your back on an enemy,” she said through grit teeth.

Gloria smiled. She released Selena, and Selena quickly scrambled off her fallen chair and up to her feet, taking a few steps back towards her bed. Gloria noted that she stayed light on her feet this time, in case Gloria attacked again. She didn’t plan on it, but she approved of the newfound attention.

“So,” Gloria said, leaning down to right the chair. She turned it around and sat down on it, facing Selena. She crossed her leg over the other, resting her elbow against her knee, and tossed her gold hair over her shoulder. “Caught trying to escape again, hm?”

“Who told you?” Selena said sourly. She could have sat down on the bed, but she was too alert now, her eyes fixed on Gloria’s ever small movement. Gloria smirked. When she was ready for it, she was a capable fighter — she let her emotions get in the way.

“Oh please. You think the top brass doesn’t get things around?”

The truth was that the Professor had told her himself, and had asked her to keep an eye on Selena until Gloria was deployed again.  _ “Selena has taken a liking to you,” _ he’d said.  _ “If not as a friend, as a superior officer. Keep her in line.” _

Lucky for the Professor, Gloria had taken something of a liking to his spitfire secret student herself. She leaned one elbow against the back of the chair so that she could rest the side of her face on her chin, considering Selena.

“Tell me what you did wrong,” she said.

Selena blinked.

“What?”

“Tell me what you did wrong. Tell me why you were caught.”

Selena looked like she wanted to tell Gloria something a little more irritable, but she was a good soldier. She held her tongue, usually. Selena straightened her back and clasped her hands behind her, as though she were delivering a report to an officer.

“I didn’t memorize the guard switch on the room where they keep the Duel Disks that can teleport,” she said. “I acted too quickly and didn’t realize the switches were staggered from week to week.”

“That was a big mistake,” Gloria agreed. “But I think your plan fell through even before that.”

Selena’s eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed.

“Want me to give you a hint?” Gloria said. “Did you look at your own Duel Disk?”

Selena frowned.

“My Duel Disk doesn’t have teleportation capabilities,” she said. “They’re installed separately.”

“On all standard issue Academian Duel Disks,” Gloria said, raising a finger. “Do you think you’re so special as to have your own, different Duel Disk?”

Selena’s brows drew together, thinking.

“You didn’t even look, did you?”

“Of course I looked,” Selena protested. “It’s not there!”

“Then you didn’t look hard enough,” Gloria said. “All Duel Disks have the capability to teleport. But most are locked until the owner is given permission to deploy. Do you really think we have the time to install a thousand teleportation devices on Disks before a deployment? Or is it easier to run a computerized list and turn off a few limitation switches?”

Selena’s eyes were flickering, now, her brain clearly whirring. She was a smart girl, when she wasn’t blinded by her ambitions.

“But then, in order to get mine to function,” she said slowly. “I’d need to find a way to hack directly in. I’d need to be able to disable the lock from my Disk.”

“Bingo,” Gloria said, snapping her fingers and smile. “Now, explain to me again where you messed up.”

Selena shot her an irritable look, but she didn’t drop her parade rest. She thought a moment before answering.

“I didn’t explore all my avenues before making a move,” she said. “I just jumped onto the first viable looking solution without checking all my possibilities.”

“There we go,” Gloria said, smiling. “That’s better. Have we learned something today?”

Selena’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

“The Professor told you to keep an eye on me, didn’t he?” she said. “Why are you giving me tips on how to escape?”

“I am  _ training _ you,” Gloria said, shrugging. “I don’t know why the Professor makes you out to be so special, princess, but I’m of the opinion that any soldier with the  _ willingness _ to learn ought to be trained. We need all the soldiers we can get.”

Selena looked a bit surprised. Was she surprised that Gloria thought she ought to be in the field, not hidden away for reasons unknown? Was she surprised that Gloria was in her corner?

Whatever the reason, it caused her guard to slip. Gloria was out of her chair and on her in a second. Selena yelped as Gloria seized her wrist and whipped her around, kicking her leg out from under her so that she dropped to her knees and bent forward under Gloria’s weight.

“Ow!” she yelled as Gloria just barely twisted her arm. “What the hell!”

“You dropped your guard,” said Gloria, releasing her as soon as she’d made her point clear. She grinned as Selena launched herself to her feet. “Dueling skills or not, princess, if you can’t defend yourself, you’re dead out there. XYZ duelists fight dirty.”

Selena growled at her. But her eyes were alight with a fervor — the fervor that had first drawn Gloria to her. That deep, burning  _ need _ to learn.

“Show me how you did that,” she said.

Gloria smirked.

“And how do we ask our teachers for lessons?” she said.

Selena looked like she was biting back a rude word, but she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She returned to parade rest.

“Please show me how you did that, ma’am.”

Gloria nodded, pleased. Selena really was a good soldier. Gloria couldn’t wait to see her in battle — because if the Professor wouldn’t let her go, well...Gloria wouldn’t disobey her orders. But she  _ might _ make it a little easier for Selena to find ways of breaking hers.

“I’ll show you,” she said. “But be warned: we won’t stop until I’m satisfied with your progress.”

“That’s fine by me,” said Selena, that fierce smile breaking over her lips.

Gloria smiled as she began to move Selena’s arms, showing her where to grab and how to move. The Professor really was wasting her.


End file.
